


Seasons of Love

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Everything and everyone, in season.





	Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:**

> June 11 2003

Clark in springtime is verdant.

New life and wobbly knees grown strong.

It's a first kiss, a first dance, a first love.

It's produce delivery and white tulips bent in the breeze.

Martha in summer is cool lemonade in the heat of the day,

Sun shining down on you as you work the field.

Flame red hair.

Lana in autumn is leaves falling on a country graveyard

Death crunching under your feet.

Beautiful detritus.

Lex in winter is ice melted with heated eyes.

Central heating by way of warm arms

A father's calculating hate made harmless

By a springtime thaw.


End file.
